PERFECT MOMMY AND DADDY
by YourBuddyBJ-Z
Summary: Rumors on Seiso about the famous Ice Prince and the female Gen. Ed violinist was spotted on the mall with a baby (rated T for some language)


Title: **PERFECT MOMMY AND DADDY **

By: YourBuddyBj

Character: Len Tsukimori and Kahoko Hino

Status Complete

(A/N: hey guys I'm back and I brought another stupid fic for you to read, this was inspired by another fic and after reading the ending well I was a bit disappointed coz nothing happened *sigh* well any way enjoy.

**~ONE SHOT~**

* * *

"Hino san let's rest for a bit" the ice prince told her and handed her a glass of juice "thank you Tsukimori kun" she smiled at him with a reply

Hino Kahoko looked at the window "nee~ Tsukimori kun why don't we go out for a bit, It's a great day today don't you think, it's a bit of a waste if we just practice inside?" she looked at him with puppy eyes

Len sighing "alright Hino where do you want to go?" looking at her, putting her forefinger on her chin "hmm… how about the park, it's a nice weather why don't we go there instead?" she smiled

"very well, you earned it shall we leave after we finish cleaning up then?" she just nodded in reply

"_the things this girl does to me" _Len thought sighing

It's a bright sunny Sunday morning and Len offered Kahoko on tutoring her for their upcoming exam and ended up at the Tsukimori mansion to study together

" UUUWAAA!" On their way out they heard a loud cry and noticed it was coming from the bush Kahoko came near and found it was a baby

"Tsukimori kun…" Kahoko cradled the crying baby and Len came near to look at him when to their surprised them is that the baby looked similar to Len with azure hair and pale skin but when the Baby opened its eyes he has a golden orbs similar to Kahoko

Both rushed to go back inside the mansion to call and report to the police when Hamai Misa looked at them with bewilderment and surprise Kahoko carrying a baby that looked like his son

"ohh my I though both of you aren't dating and yet you children have a child?!" she burst

"it's not what you think mother" Len calming his mother "that's right Hamai san we found this baby outside together with this note" Hino waving the piece of ripped paper

"may I see the baby?" she took the now sleeping baby from Kahoko when the Baby cried again "ohh my… here Kaho chan" handing back the baby and suddenly stopped crying and looked at Kahoko and smiled giving blabbing sound

"oh… I think that baby is attached to you already Kaho chan" exclaimed by Misa, mean while Kahoko was occupied cooing the baby

"I already reported it but they told me the entire vacant orphanages are full right now and the others said the baby is still young for the place" Len told them

"then what do you suggest we do the this cute little fellow?" Kahoko looking at him

"well, I think you both should take care of the baby, you found him so you're both responsible for him now" Hamai exclaimed and walked off with a smile

"what with that all of a sudden…" Len whispered while Kahoko smiled brightly "ei~ Tsukimori kun , now that your mother let the baby stay who's gonna take care of him when I get home?" she looked at him

"the maids will…" Kahoko looked a bit bothered "what's wrong Hino san?" Len looked at her puzzled

Now that I've noticed the baby doesn't have any clothes or diapers or even a bottle so we could feed him" she looked sad

"very well, let's buy him some things needed" he looked at Kaho but she's still worried "and I'm wondering how old is he" she keeps on gazing to the baby "I called our family doctor to come and look at the baby if he's healthy or not" Hamai came back to the room

"mother, can we leave the baby we're just gonna go out and get some things for the baby" Len asked "ohh… well then, it's fine" Kahoko handing the baby, the baby burst out crying "I'm getting annoyed" Len whispered

"ohh hush… little one" Hamai bouncing the baby on her arms to stop him from crying when the phone rang, Hamai handed the baby back to Kahoko she calmed him down when Kahoko's phone vibrated she asked Len if he could take the baby and he just couldn't let her juggle the baby while she takes the call

Kahoko handed the baby to Len and strange the baby didn't cry or do anything he just giggled and making cute blabbing sounds

The baby keeps on grabbing Len's nose and giggling funny how Len awkwardly Len hold him but manages to secure him without dropping

"Gomen Tsukimori san, my mother called, she and my sister are off to visit dad for a month" she told him and he nodded

"well, the doctor called back you could take the baby later the afternoon for now go buy~" she was cut off when she saw Len carrying the baby smiling a bit while the baby tries to grab his face

"ohh my…" Hamai looked at them smiling "we'll leave the baby to your care mother, please" he asked politely

"yes you can son, now go and buy him some essentials" taking the baby when he wailed yet again trying to hold tight to Len's gray v neck sweater vest, Hino giggled and looked at him "looks like he won't let go of daddy" she teased

Len a bit annoyed "I should suggest just bring him along" Hamai offered them "it can't be helped sighing in defeat he took the Baby and cradled him to his arms awkwardly again when Hamai taught him how to carry the baby, as expected he learned easily

After that they got in to one of the Tsukimori's limos and drove to the mall to buy the supply while leaving Hamai stayed at the door smiling to herself, muttering _"I'm going to enjoy this play house" _Hamai laughed evilly

To the mall Len carrying the baby and while Hino clings to his other arm cooing the baby, people looking at them and whispering mistaking them to be young parents, who wouldn't first they looked alike the baby second it's like they wear a matching clothes (couple clothes) Len on white dress shirt sleeves folded and gray v neck sweater vest while Kahoko on a cute stripped gray and white summer dress above the knee

Heading to the baby section Len shifted the baby t his other arm and dragged the cart when Kahoko pulled it from him smiling

"we need diapers and bottles" looking at the shelves when a guy pops out from nowhere " hello ma'am what can I do for you?!" he enthusiastically greeted her

"well, where could I find baby bottles, diapers and some baby clothes?" the guy looked at her long enough "are you married?" looking at her seriously when Len looking irritated "honey, let's just look for it ourselves"

That surprised her and just came along with him _"well, damn she's married…"_ Len heard the guy swear and made him smirk

when Kahoko deep in thought they spotted the baby clothes rack beside the baby toys when Hino took out a cute matching gray baby V neck sweater and white polo shirt for a baby to wear when she looked for Len if she could make the baby wear it when she spotted Len crouching on the floor picking up a plushy violin that the baby took interest to

Len felt Kahoko's gaze "is there something wrong Hino san?" Len looking at her "nothing Tsukimori san, can we get this for him?" she asked and the lad nodding

"well then after we cash this could I change him to this?" Len nodded again "are you not tired carrying him like that?" Kahoko inquired and Len shook his head

"but, I think we should get him a baby strap either way he likes to cling to you" smiling, Len agreed

After getting some clothes (let's not say some, from the way Kahoko liked the designs and grabbing a lot), getting some bottles, bags of diaper, cute plushy toys and some cute hats to go along the clothes, Kahoko and Len decided to go to the straps section

This time Len choose the color a simple military green and black on the linings they took it and headed to the cashier, people looking and whispering while looking at them

Who wouldn't, all that's buying there are middle aged and both of them are just young enough to be parents one of the shoppers whispered to her companion _"I don't see any ring, so it means he just got her knocked up" _while hew companion nod Len just whispered to her to ignore it

While others _"youngsters, these days" "I think he doesn't want to marry her"_ and that did it, Len snapped when Kahoko held his hand tight and the sound of the baby on his other arm blabbed

The cashier keeps on glancing at Len and smiling to herself, the baby suddenly squirmed and keeps on reaching Kahoko so Len shifted the baby "looks like the baby wants to be with mommy now…" he joked

"eh…" Kahoko took the baby and held him "I got my pay back" Len smirked "nee~ Tsukimori kun, we've been calling him baby we don't know what name to call him?" she looked at Len

Len looked at his wrist watch "it's already 1:30 PM let's get lunch and think what we'll call him?"

Both waking to Buddy's Bistro, Kahoko carrying the baby strapped to her and Len on the heavy bags they bought Len opened the door for her and sat to the empty table space

"well, look who we have here!" said the slightly chubby tall guy wearing a chef's top and khaki six pocket shorts "Buddy!" greeted by smiling Kahoko

"I did not know both of you got a little bambino? How old is he?!" Len looked at him and explained that the baby wasn't theirs and just found him and ended up caring for him

"well, I could say his around 5 or 6 months but I'll go with my instincts that he is 6 months" he smiled to them

"ahh… I forgot your orders!" smiling "just the usual for me, Filipino barbequed stake and extra barbeque sauce with mashed potato for the sider" then Kahoko "I'll take a chicken burger and Filipino sweet potato hash brown" he noted "and for desert?!" both looking "we'll take your Halo-halo" he nodded "I'll get the baby a mashed squash, he could eat pureed food now, don't worry it's on the house" the owner bid good bye and disappeared from the kitchen

Both agreed on one name when a staff brought a high chair for the baby, soon enough the owner of the restaurant came with their orders a staff carrying it and the owner handing the baby it's food Kahoko scooping a little then blowing it and feeding the baby

"by the way what's the little tike's name?" Buddy asked "we decided to call him Ken "Kahoko answered "that's too boring, but I don't judge you" raising both of his arms "could I suggest?" he asked "go ahead, I kindda agreed though…" Kahoko though

"well, try Kolen?" Len and Kahoko looked at each other and "Kolen?!" both asked "well, try this… the baby looked like both of you, the Ko is from Kahoko san's last two letters and Len is from Len. Don't ask okay and Kolen is a man's name in Scottish meaning a young victorious man, how's that sound?"

Both nodding "I like it" Kahoko smiling "thank you Buddy" Len just gave a small nod of acknowledgement "can I carry him?" asked Buddy Kahoko not so sure the baby might cry when "sure but don't be surprised if he cries" Len told him and Buddy gently carried and cooed him the baby keeps on giggling "aww… look at that baby Kolen likes uncle Buddy" Kahoko joked

After Buddy putted back Kolen on his high chair "by the way guys I'm going back to Philippines tomorrow anything you want me to bring back for you?" Buddy asked

"nothing, we're fine but thank you" Len thanked him "well, see ya" he waved and leaned to Len's ear "you both looked good together you know, just ask her out" he joked and left

Finishing their food Kahoko carried baby to the washroom to change his diaper and clothes after that they headed to the doctor's appointment, got the baby checked and weighted the baby is a healthy six months old after that they both headed home taking notes to the food they should feed him and vitamins needed

Even though the baby is only temporary they both needed to take care of him, after getting home the baby's asleep to Kahoko's arms and the driver helped Len bring the thing up to the guest room when Hamai called him "I found your old baby crib and had it installed to your room"

Len looked at his mother confused "you can't expect a baby to sleep alone don't you?! And you know it's hard walking early in the morning to tend the baby" she teased him

Asking their butler to transfer the things to his room he tend to look at the baby again and regrets that he would take care of him when Hamai spoke "and it's hard to take care of him alone, why won't Kaho chan stay for the night and help my son take care of the baby" she smiled wickedly

"but, I don't have any clothes with me, and I'll ask my mom for permission" she looked worried

"don't worry I already told your mom and agreed and I asked one of our people to get you uniform for tomorrow" with a grin "and about the sleeping clothes, Len could you let her borrow one of your shirts please" with a shine in her eyes

The two youngsters sweat dropped "by the way it's a good idea that both of you would sleep in one room so you could take turns on watching the Baby, be happy I'm giving you tips" she added while walking out

After the baby woke up they brought the baby to the garden with then so the same time they both could study and watch him

"I did not know, Lenny boy has a wife and son!" burst out by an old man with a bit of white hair and mustache "Gerard! why can't you be like Takumi having two little munchkins and Lenny boy here having his own little version of him!" the old man burst to his grandson

"well, I'm quite busy grandfather" he blurted

"ohh… Mr. Walker it's good to see you here!" Hamai greeted and giving him a hug

"I see you met my grandson" Hamai winked to Len "mother Kolen is sleepy I think I'll take him to his crib" informing his mother and taking Kahoko with him while blushing that Hino didn't notice.

Night fall came and the Tsukimoris ate dinner with Kahoko together with the baby after that Len practiced on his violin a bit and strangely the baby cooing at him playing Kahoko on the other hand joined and both played duet playing Ave Maria, that made the baby fell asleep Kahoko changed the baby's diaper and clothes while Len prepared for bed both agreed Kahoko sleeps at Len's bed while Len sleeps on the couch, it was from Len's part of insisting that the gentle man sleeps at the couch

After Kahoko came out the bathroom to change Len's jaw hanged seeing Kahoko on his shirt, loose and hanging above her knee

Len composed himself and tucked the baby to sleep and so both of them slept too.

Len woke up to a wailing sound while Kahoko on the other hand was sleeping soundly Len checked where does that sound coming from when he remembered that they found a baby and decided to take care of him so he headed to the crib and smelled a very unpleasant odor and guessed that the baby had a full diaper he took the baby to the bathroom, took the baby's clothes off and struggled to take the diaper but finally after some few minutes he took it off

The baby after wards still crying when he made the baby stand guiding him on the tub turned on the shower took the shower head and washed the baby's bottom with the baby liquid soap they bought the baby finally piped down but Len has another problem how does he does the process like Kahoko did, he wasn't listening so now he's having that problem

Knowing how sleepy he was je just wiped the baby clean and randomly taped the diaper but the baby felt a bit squirming and sucking his thumb so he guessed he's hungry, Len hurried to go to the kitchen fridge to grab the milk which Kahoko made before sleeping taking the milk sleepily and felt he was thirsty he grabbed a random bottle and chugged it down headed to his room two times his sleepiness, waiting for the baby to finish the bottle he felt his head is going to crack finally the baby finished his bottle Len puts the bottle on his nigh stand and felt a bit hot, taking off his top and throwing it to who knows where.

When Kahoko woke up from the movement of the bed "Kahoko I love you" muttered Len that took Kahoko by shock when Len kissed her and tackled her back to bed, both at now like making out when Len slipped his hand on Kahoko's right thigh and to her surprise Len fell asleep on top of her.

On her sleepiness she did not resist and just fall back to sleep.

The next morning the alarm clock starts to do its work annoying two people to wake up when Kahoko felt a bit ticklish to her side when she opened her eyes she almost screamed when she saw a half naked guy sleeping on top of her when she noticed her tickling sensation she found the guy's hands are on her both sides hugging while his face planted on her mounds

She looked at the guy closely and it was Len, she tried to wake him up but knowing he's not that morning person she shook him again when finally Len decided to wake up and look at the pillow that was shaking and calling him

Finally he found himself on top of her and hands invading the maiden's garments "Hino san?" to his surprise seeing the lass's bright red face she peeled himself and turned his back muttering how sorry he was and noticing the baby blabbing and awake, remembering the happenings yesterday

Kahoko ran towards the bathroom taking the baby with her, after cleaning up she fixed the baby's messy diaper and clothed him with cute white shirt and khaki brown Baby pants Len on the other hand keeps on looking at her

"T-Tsukimori kun, can we forget what happened this morning?" blushing carrying the baby "I'll agree on that" clearing his throat

Len took a bath and finished preparing when he found Kahoko waiting for him and playing with the baby

Len now carrying the blabbing baby and playing with his face walking with Kahoko down the stairs heard his dad muttering about his vodka

"I'm telling you honey, I left it full last night!" Mr. Tsukimori had been complaining to his wife

"then why is it empty" she answered, finally Hamai noticed Len and Kahoko and immediately invited them to eat breakfast and feed the baby

Len and Kahoko bid good bye to Hamai and left the baby to her care suddenly the baby wailed thinking his momma and papa won't comeback so what Kahoko asked to do was risky but Len had no choice but to follow

Len and Kahoko took the limo going to school but binging along the baby with Hamai, Kahoko cradling the baby to fall asleep

Arriving at Seiso on their slow ride the baby finally asleep, Len got out the car first then Kahoko slowly they both closed the door and walked like nothing happened but when they were walking to the front ground they noticed students and other teachers whispering and looking at them when they saw a poster

"THE HELL! IS THIS!" burst out by Len seeing it and Kahoko rubbing his left arm

The big red words say "VIOLIN ROMANCE ESCALATED FAST" and they both read "Len Tsukimori and Kahoko Hino was spotted at the mall buying baby things even publicly bring the baby along" with the picture of the baby strapped to his chest while Kahoko clinging to his left arm while pushing the cart

Anyone would see the baby resemble the two would assume they already had a child.

The bell rang and both took their separate ways, Kahoko went in her designated room when she arrived female student jumped on her asking if it's true, luckily for her the teacher came in and started the exam, mean while at Len's side no one dared to ask looking at the ice prince ready to crack the bones of whoever was the culprit of the issue

Hours had passed and the bell rang to the signal of lunch break, Kahoko's teacher dismissed them and Kahoko's friends came to ask her that question

But suddenly her phone rang and asked if she could take it first excusing herself, looking at the caller it was Len

Meanwhile the others concourse boys is grilling Len about the baby thing well, except Azuma who's just listening and Keichi who was dragged along too

"oi! Ice berg! Is it true that baby is yours?!" Ryoutaro burst while Kazuki "WAAAH! IS REALLY Kaho CHAN Y-Y-Y-YOUR! THE! I-I-IS! SHE THE MOMMY!"

Len getting annoyed and really wants to go and see Kahoko on the roof top answered "yes the baby is ours and yes sempai she's the mother" he stands and ready to leave when she smirked leaving the other guys shocked and Keichii wide awake.

Len proceeded to the roof top and saw Kahoko sitting worriedly "Hino…" he asked worriedly

"Tsukimori kun…" looking sad "Hino san, listen I wanna tell you something, I should have told you long time ago" he started and now Kahoko looking at him

"I liked you… but afraid to know your answer" speaking so serious "and about this morning, I thought about it and decided that I would take responsibility, that's why I'm telling you I liked you, so you would know my feelings and take them not just a redemption from what I've done but you to be mine" he stated.

And that did it Kahoko cried and hugged him "I like you too Tsukimori kun" came a muffled sound by Kahoko

"Len, Len would do…" rubbing her back and caressed her cheeks and kissed her deeply "so are we?" Len looking at her and she nodded both had lunch and talked about the issue while eating they concluded that Amou Manami the media freak was the person behind it all

For now they'll just ignore it, but then Len remembered about what he said to the other guys how Kahoko would explain it to the others

Thinking he'll just let it pass and think that the boys are gonna take it as a joke

The bell rang, both cleaned up and Len accompanied Kahoko to her room "I'll see you later Kaho" he smiled a bit when the girls squealed seeing the ice prince smiled

"take care on your way" she smiled back and giving him a kiss on the cheek, suddenly Len's phone beeped looking at his phone he chuckled

"what's funny?" Kahoko took a peek and Len let her see what it was "no wonder he flew back to Philippines" she giggled

"funny how he took a selfie wearing an apostle costume" Kahoko added "let's just say he's that religious and he has to go home and take care of his family tradition namely the holy images or statues the one you saw at his mansion back then and let's not forget the carriage floats" he added

"well, at least we know why he's on a hurry" both talked when he remembered he had to leave

After he left the girls squealed yet again and they didn't ask further, witnessing the scene it was confirmed.

The exam resumed minutes before the exam would be over Kahoko was already done when the school's PA system sounded

"Hino Kahoko, Len Tsukimori please proceed to my office now" then another voice was heard a little babbling then a deep one "dude you know I need my sis in law more than my useless bro right?!" the students chuckled so as the teacher

"the hell I care, they're the parents of the little annoying spawn!" said the director "you know we're annoying , now deal with it!" he retorted "hey man, I think it's still on…" said the other guy

"oh.. shit…" muttered Len and hurried out the room, while Kahoko already walking out after she got the permission

"w-why did you bring Kolen here?!" asked the other guy who's panting "LEN! Damn! Bro he won't pipe down after he wakes up mom tried her best but still won't budge, I've been playing the piano for a lot of hours just to shut him up!" told Len's brother

"sorry about that" Len's brother handing him the baby, a sound of a cute laugh can be heard through the PA when a lady's voice can be heard "hey, baby why are you here?!" cooed by the lady

"by the way Liam, when did you arrive?" Len asking "this morning and I discovered the little tike too this morning either, I can't believe I was gone for a year and there you go having shenanigans!" joked by him

"while you were away having your sweet life on NCAA sliding on the court like a penguin and nominating yourself on Shaqtin a fool's show, I was making my own shenanigans to save your sorry ass from mother who wants you to bring a girlfriend home" he retorted

"thank you for saving my sorry ass, and about the Shaqtin part I had my days, mom even twitted 'what was that!' On me, my whole team mates was making fun of me" he said laughing

"boys, language please…" Kahoko deadpanned "sorry" both muttered

"wow you're whipped" told Liam "shut up" said Len little did they know they could be heard from the PA students and teachers are laughing

"I just brought the baby over, can't take him crying around like that and Kira bro! here's a little something for you" handing him a jersey and a ball "Liam, thank you for the cute jersey" said Kahoko seeing the baby look like a mini Tsukimori player "nice… but I want the little guy safe" said Len

"tsk so protective daddy!" joked Liam "well, I'm off to bed!" yawning "take your leave both of you" said the quiet director

Both leaving Kahoko don't know what to do knowing the baby is not yet publicized on the school, she just let it flow knowing her classmates didn't even ask after she and Len made quite a scene that after lunch

Kahoko entered the room when the teacher eyes sparkled seeing the baby "now that you mentioned it he really looked like Tsukimori!" the teacher muttered "can I hold him?" asked by the teacher "sure" Kahoko handing the baby

Kolen on the other hand keeps on squirming out and blabbering eyes watering ready to cry when Kahoko asked if she could just take him back

The teacher understands so she handed Kolen back this time he wailed loud enough Kahoko had no choice but to call Len "hello, Len?" looking worried "yes Kaho?" Len answered "uhm… the baby~" she was cut off when Len arrived panting "what's wrong is he okay?" asking worriedly

"he's fine.. it's just I think he's hungry, Liam didn't bring any bottles for him…" she told him Len on the other hand called "hey stupid, bring some baby formula already made for Kolen you forgot it and make sure to make it warm! And the pacifier make sure you're here within three minutes" Len ended the call

The class looked so dumb folded seeing the ice prince looked worried and out of character "the influence of fatherhood" joked by the teacher Kahoko and Len returned to their placed to be and continued to take the exam minutes later Liam came back and brought a baby bag

"hey sis, here sorry for that" he apologized then he noticed all the girls looking at him with heart shaped eyes even Mio and Nao "I can't believe Len is making you the errand boy" shaking his head "believe it or not, you didn't see the worst" he joke

"well, I'll expect both of you later at home to be in your best behavior" winking and Kahoko getting the message

"now I understand why this brothers are annoying" she whispered

The bell rang signaling that it was time to go home, the girls are surrounding Kahoko and Kolen admiring him and complementing that the baby looked so alike like Len and it was cute

Amou on the other hand enjoyed taking the baby some pictures Len knocked on one desk to get their attention and Kahoko packed up Len helped her take the baby and headed out when Azuma approached them "I think your gonna regret that"

"you kidding? Best thing I ever did" smirking and walking out leaving Kahoko confused

After getting home Len and Kahoko headed to his room and cleaned up changing the baby's clothes and headed down to leave the baby to Hamai and practice on the music hall

Len and Kahoko practiced some piece for an hour when Len decided that they would take a break at the garden, Kahoko took the baby with them and walked to the Tsukimori backyard and sat on a hanging bed beside the pool

"Len, why are you so attached to Kolen? I mean I'm wondering why do you care for him so much" asked Kahoko inquired

"at first I mean he's annoying and loud but it grows on you I mean we just found him yesterday and I had some regrets keeping him here but finding him my lucky charm it kindda sticks to you" he explained

"what do you mean lucky charm?" confused "well, let's just say he chased away the people who's on my way and making you mine" with a smug smile and kissing her temple

"I don't get you" she giggled "I love you" Len muttered and made the lass blushed

Little did they know, someone is looking at them from a far

When Len and Kahoko came inside "ahh there's the baby, Len please assist someone here is going to measure the baby for his suit" Hamai told her son

"what for?" asked by Len and Kahoko

"you forgot did you? It's your father's birthday!" she reminded

"that's why Liam is home? He's going to accompany me?" asked by him

"yes! Now please get the baby measured up! And for you my dear, Come here!" she dragged Kahoko along and making her choose a design she like from the album or asking her what she likes so it would be designed

The party is going to be on Saturday evening, so Len and Kahoko would do some shopping for the baby, Len decided to keep the baby not unless someone would take him

Days had passed and Saturday came, the days the couple spends with the baby are like normal ones and grown to them. Kolen is now used to the Tsukimori's faces and even Kahoko's family skyping every night talking and telling what the couple had been doing the day

Len and Kahoko continued to sleep in one room and on the same bed; she had grown to Len's touches when sleeping so they decided what happens inside the room stays there for safety measures from Misa

Funny how Misa made Kahoko wear such clothes as night gown a little revealed that made Len droll on her

And finally Len learned how to fix the diapers properly because he's the one waking up on morning to change and feed Kolen, sometimes the baby would cry just to get the couple's attention and Len would play the violin for him till he sleeps

Sometimes Kahoko would find him sitting on the rocking chair baby on his chest sleeping, ad funny sometimes she would just bring the baby to their bed and wake up with baby slaps and wet kisses

Morning came and Len would never get tired of waking to a sight like this, a sight of a beautiful woman cradling his head and sleeping soundly

Little did the couple knew someone took a photo of them and flee, Kahoko on the other hand jumped to the sound of the baby which her body programmed from the past few days that she and Len taking care of the baby

"good morning, Kolen" Kahoko kissing the baby "what about me?" complained by Len and Kahoko obliged to kiss him too

Both did their daily rituals like taking the baby for a bath the same time both getting wet as well after wards Len would be the first one to take a bath and Kahoko to change the baby after finishing they would head down for breakfast

What surprised them was their friends was there even Kahoko's best friends Mio and Nao Len then looked at some costumed people "what going on?" asked Kahoko asked

"maybe he's gonna shoot another video for youtube" Len answered "about that, my classmates here are to shoot with me for another league of legends music video, you know you three could join" Liam smiling "you know I have a Gnar costume here for the little falla" he offered

"I won't let you make my boy a nerd…" Len deadpan "aww… Len look at the costume it's cute…" Kahoko looking at the costume

"whatever man , if you change your mind we're just going to be at the pool shooting" said Liam "and to deal another one, why are you all here?" asked Len while letting the baby give him wet kisses

"your mother invited us for lunch…" Ryoutaro answered "and how about you?" Len looking at the journalist "I came to help shoot your brother and I kind of like his course major, Digital arts!" she exclaimed

"and plus, we're on a date, that's why I ended up here" Ryoutaro told them which surprised Kahoko

"wow…" the only word she blurted out "Len just shrugged and put the baby to his high chair Kahoko clipping the baby's bib and Kahoko started to spoon fed him

But Kolen keeps on avoiding the food so Len took action and took another of his plastic spoon and gave it to him, the baby started to use the spoon as his drumstick and banging it to the table top, now the baby is happily munching his pureed food

Len wiping out some food smattered to Kolen's face and the baby replying with a cute laugh and bubbly sounds

Hamai Misa was amazed how that baby changed the ice prince inside him when her husband chuckled "that's the effect of fatherhood" he joked when Ryoutaro and Hihara almost spitted their tea after Len's father made that joke

The baby keeps on gazing at the glass window and looking at the pool where Liam's friends doing league of legends cosplay where the girls are wearing bikinis and the others have some head gears on some with weird creature like rocks, armored guy wearing Hawaiian clothes on bottom and a ninja that's wearing scuba diving suit complete with face mask.

Len noticed and took the baby after eating to the pool with the others Kahoko followed with a comment "I never knew you're a spoiling type of daddy" smirking " you know, I'll do anything just to make him happy, right?"

Kahoko shook her head "but before you make him play with them, he needs a swimming trunks and so does you!" said Kahoko

Both headed to Len's room to change when Kahoko asked Misa "Hamai san" Misa cut her off "its mother, mom or mommy now dear" smiling to her

Kahoko blushing "m-mom Len and I are taking the baby to the mall later to buy some strollers and other things for him" that made Misa happy "but be sure to comeback before three, we're heading to our other villa the party would be there" she informed and the blushing young lady nodded and excused herself

Kahoko followed Len to his room and changed then headed to the pool where the others are now their concourse friends are at the pool bench sitting Mio, Nao and Shouko posing with the other female cosplayers while the boys are at the pool side bar drinking Azuma enjoying the view of girls swimming and playing wearing bikinis

When Len and Kahoko came down Amou spotted them and snapped some photos for the school paper then Liam's friends called him to start singing for the music video they dressed the baby as Gnar (Len giving up)

Len wearing a simple blue board shorts while Kahoko on her blue two piece bikini suit and wearing Len's polo

The baby was really cooperative because of the toys he gets to play (pool toys at that, bubble guns too) so Amou signaled to start and a back ground music started to play for them so Liam could follow

This part they shot all the cosplayers from the dressing room (namely Liam's room)

"WELCOME TO SUMMONER RIFT"

(Followed by two male cosplayers to jump on the pool the one dressed as zed and Shen)

(Liam dressed as pool part Ezreal smiling and posing to the camera)

I remember I was playing my first game  
Forgot my items then I'm walking to the wrong lane

(Amou threw the water proof cam to Leona on the water, so it would give the effect)

I didn't know what I was doin'  
1v1ing towers in all my confusion  
I was bad  
But wasn't everybody?  
That was then

(in this part they're taking selfies with the other guest)

So I will play another game and hope to learn from my mistakes  
And I will carry myself and try not to weigh down my teammates

(Len feeding baby Kolen dressed as Gnar, and shooting the others eating hotdogs)

And they'll be saying WOAH  
I'm moving forward every night  
I'm trying hard because I want to

(they shot the sexy girls lying down on all the pool bench lined up)

(Liam standing beside the girls Sona, Akali and Jinx sunbathing singing this part)

I remember when I just hit thirty,  
jumped into a ranked game it was too early  
Next thing I know I'm seeing bronze I'm worried  
I shouldn't have done all my placements in a hurry  
I was bad  
But wasn't everybody  
that was then

(Misa and June came with more snacks for them then shooting Kahoko and Len having sweet moments with the baby on the pool dipping and raising him then the video was cut and Liam asked if Len and him could do the double summer salt dive from the roof and they did then they were followed by the cosplayers but only jumping at the side of the pool)

So I will play another game and hope to learn from my mistakes  
And i will carry myself and try not to weigh down my teammates  
And they'll be saying WHOA

(funny how Pantheon's Speedos was removed and Leona took it and ran)  
I'm moving forward every night  
I'm trying hard because I want to (while dancing with Shen, Malphite, Pantheon, Garen, Zed, Darius, Braum and Graves dancing swinging their fist up and down alternate then changing it side to side)

(and last the pantheon cosplayer , placed the camera at Leona's surfboard and roamed it around the huge pool calling out all the people to jump on the water and get involve even Len and Kahoko's friends)

So I will play another game and hope to learn from my mistakes  
And i will carry myself and try not to weigh down my teammates  
And they'll be saying WOAH  
I'm moving forward every night  
I'm trying hard because I want to  
I'm trying hard just like the pros do

(then the final clip Len and Kahoko on the pool with the baby in Len's arm, while the female cosplayers are on their sides male cosplayers on the top sitting so the guys on the back portion (Kahoko and Len's friends) won't be blocked all waving then floating toys and other baby floating toys are being thrown around)

Everyone was happy finishing it quick same time fun Len and Kahoko need leave and go to the mall for the Baby's things so they cleaned up and headed to their room to change clothes so the other guys did too asking if they could come along so they could buy things for the trip later for the party and play more on the pool tomorrow at the beach villa

Len took the limo with Kahoko and her two best friends Kahoko making the baby sit on lap and having a chit chat while the boys are with Azuma's limo

Liam's friends are with him taking his 4x4 truck and noisily singing the back compartment are full with the boys while the front was the girls

After arriving to the mall they all took their separate ways, Liam's group headed to the grocery grabbed some junk foods while some girls are asking him to take a selfie (famous youtube idol) then there's the concourse boys accompanying the girls Mio, Nao, Shouko and Amou to the cake shop

Kahoko and Len quickly bought some diaper, powder, baby food, milk formula, stroller and more toy plushy, on their way to the cashier Kahoko spotted some parent and baby items "look at this cute summer fedora" Kahoko puts it to Len's head and the small one to Kolen, Len took another one and puts it to Kaho's head smirking "perfect" whispering to her and making her blush

Proceeding to the counter Len pushing the cart and baby strapped on him and the same time holding her other hand

The lady the bumped in last time saw them and whispered to her companion again _"oh… are they the couple last Sunday" _both just ignored her and paid their items and headed to the cake shop where they agreed to meet

The girls squealed after they saw Len, Kahoko and baby Kolen Len wearing his light pink polo shirt and black v neck sleeveless sweater matching baby Kolen's light pink polo shirt and v neck sleeveless sweater and Kahoko on her light pink cute summer dress and to top it off they worn matching brown straw fedora stripe band Cuban style upturn short brim

"oh! My gosh Kaho chan! you three looked so cute!" exclaimed by Mio "I never knew you two were that even close!" said Nao

"are you kidding me?! They're not that close but very close like married couple! Well scratch that they already have a baby so why bother" told Amou snapping some more pictures

"A-ano… you three l-look stylish" commented by the shy girl Shouko

While the gang had a little break and chitchat meanwhile back at the Tsukimori residence

"the plan's working along well" told by the witch "well, are you gonna tell them soon?" asked by her husband

"later when they get home" she told him "I bet he would be mad" her husband just shrugged

An hour later before 3 PM they arrived home "MOOOOMMMY! WE'RE BACK!" shouted by Liam

"welcome home! Len, Kahoko dear please see me on our living room" the couple looked at each other "and you guys feel free to come along" she added

So the couple followed her and so did their friends except for Liam's friends who's packing up to his room

"Len, I hope you won't be mad?" Len confused "well, baby Kolen, his real name is Dominic Tsukimori. He's the son of your father's third cousin who died last month and no one dared to adopt the poor baby, so I had this idea to take him and use him to bring both of you together, and it seemed to work." She looked down

"mother, if that plan of yours failed what will happen to the baby?" Len a bit mad "knowing how kind hearted Kahoko is she would never let the baby to go to an orphanage besides like what the police said back then all the orphanage are full and not suited to the baby" she pouted

Len sighing "b-but Hamai~" again Kahoko was cut off "mom" she reminded her "r-right mom, why us?" she asked

"you're the only female I know who's close to him and personally teaching you" she answered "Kahoko and I talked last Thursday about keeping the baby if no one will claim him" Len commented and Misa's face brightened

"but in one condition" Len looked at his mother "we'll change his name to Kolen…" declaring which earned a gasps to their guests

"so you're telling me that baby Kolen is not yours really?!" Hihara boosted "TSUKIMORI YOU RASCAL!" Ryoutaro burst "and he's even proud saying that baby is yours, really…" Azuma sniffled a chuckle

After that they prepared and left, Len, Kahoko, Kolen and with Kahoko's female friends was joined by the old Tsukimori couple to the limo while the others are in the same vehicles that they were into.

An hour later after arriving they settle to their rooms Ryoutaro and the others settled at the guestrooms while Liam's guests are crashing to his leisure room

They still had few hours to clean up so they agreed to roam around the place they spotted the place was already prepared and well decorated with formal decorations the sun is setting down now the beach view did illuminating the pool near the party venue Len made Kahoko sat on the colored white beach hammock that's hanging beside the pool

"it's nice here, so peaceful" she commented "indeed" replying both now lying down cuddling, both fell asleep

*CLICK!* the sound that woke Len up and it was Amou Manami taking another picture "wakey - wakey, guys time to prepare said by Hamai san" it earned a giggle from the other girls and Liam's guests

Both took the baby for a bath again and on the process both getting wet like in the morning after cleaning themselves they dressed the baby with the tailored tux matching Len's then Kahoko on her red velvet dress, sleeveless and v neck it was simple but brings Kahoko's curves

Minutes later they came down and the party started many guests were present especially June Tsukimori's business friends and partners

The Tsukimori family greeted every one and formally opened a speech when Hamai finished she instructed Amou for the presentation while the guests are eating and talking

"good evening everybody" Hamai started "I would like to show a little presentation which Ms. Amou Manami helped me prepare please heat back and enjoy!"

The picture showed an old photo of Misa and Jun when they were just dating where a text says "I'm glad fate has given you to me, shared many memorable moments with you", next was their wedding day pictures "thank you for giving me my dream wedding and returning the love I give", then both of their picture where Jun hugging Hamai from behind and showing the huge Baby bump "thank you for putting up with my mood swings", (people started laughing).

Then a picture of the couple with a new born baby "thank you for giving me the joy" then more photos of baby Len was plugged: from first bath then to his birthdays, next was Jun, Misa, Len and a new baby "and another blessing to add our family" pictures of baby Liam annoying the hell out of the two years old Len, then some were both practicing their instruments and the most funny was Len having a solo photo when his brother photo bombed him (that earned some laughs)

The presentation is coming to its end when Misa spoke on the video "thank you for giving me a great experience of love and happy family Jun, thank you for giving me two great boys even if the other is too serious and the other is annoying" (after that Liam commented) "HEY!" (people laughed)

pictures of Len and Liam growing up took turns, Len what caught red handed eating his brother's hotdog just to annoy him, then Liam hiding under the car, Len dragging Liam on the floor pulling his leg while Liam hugging the door frame (people yet again laughed)

Len chasing Liam only wearing towel, Liam smattering the cake to his face and worst Liam puts Len to a floating bed and lets him float to the middle of the lake (people cracked on that one)

Misa continued "even, those boys are annoying the hell of each other, they're being themselves and doing the best they can to follow their great role model" Liam and Len gave a thumbs up to Jun

The photo of the Tsukimori family flashed "now, both of our little miracles are all grown up, I think only the oldest, but the other is trying. Len the oldest who takes everything seriously and Liam our baby is taking everything with jokes and smiles but they're both successful in their own way but still looking up to the same role model" she joked, pictures Len and Kahoko flashed one of them was this afternoon scene where both was cuddling on the hammock and the other on their room both still asleep (the morning event)

"well, this one is still adjusting to maturity but he's doing well" she joked again pictures of Liam dancing on the middle of the court, playing guitar up a tree, then sleeping on a floating bed while wearing classic rayban wayfarer

"I'm quite happy to this blessing that came recently" added Misa, pictures of Len and Kahoko with the baby Kolen, from the mall, to the school and the latest from the photo shoot from the cosplay this morning people awed at the pictures and some even teased Len on it

After that Len suddenly walked and now standing on stage beside the pool with a microphone "my brother told me a long time ago if you like it, own it, if you own it mark it" he jokingly quoted his brother's past quote

"Both of us had that deal, I need to do this or he'll float me to the ocean tomorrow" people started to laugh

"Kahoko Hino, I've asked the permission of your parents to do this and they gave me an approval, I know this is really sudden for you, but" Liam escorted the teary eyed Kahoko to the stage where a certain young man is kneeling "will you marry me?" he opened the block box which revealed a beautiful diamond ring with a silver band

Kahoko was so shock she was now crying and covering her mouth nodding, Len inserting the ring and kissed her on the spot people started to cheer and clap Len's parents are proud when a voice near them said

"dude I was the first dude to know about this and please let me be the first to congratulate" Liam said with a sly smile

"I would like to thank you about that… but I would prefer you get away from me…" the audience laughed so hard

"aww.. come on, what wrong with a little~" Liam grabbed Len's legs and flipped him to the pool and a huge splash came

"THE HELL MAN!" Len angrily spurted "aww.. come on that's how I play right? I don't get to float you it's no fun!" Liam retorted and the people who were previously surprised now cracked and laughed, while Kahoko keeps on giggling

"whatever help me" Liam handing his hand and Len grabbing it.

Len pulled him and Liam flipping to the water "that was dirty man!" he laughed

After that little laughing session Len got up the pool with wet tuxedo when Liam grabbed the water gun hidden beside the pool and shot Len

Len jumped to the water again and chased him this time Liam was laughing while running away from angry Len

After Liam screaming got out he run inside the house and Len still chasing him "please excuse them it's normal" Misa commented on the microphone and all he guests laughed yet again this time Liam was still running and Len chasing but this time he has a huge water gun shooting at Liam

"YAAAAAAAH!" Liam jumped to the window when Len jumped to, this time Len stopped at the window frame "ohh… shit…" now he's the one running

And guess what Liam caught grave's water gun and running for revenge "SWEET CRY OF REVENGE!" he shouted and the guests keeps on laughing

"BOOOYS!" Misa finally snapped "HE STARTED IT!" pointing at each other from Kahoko's giggle turned to laugh

"seriously Len you're engaged, I thought you're even mature" Misa schooled "and as for you stop annoying your brother" Liam just smiled then Len just squirted him

"I'll go change" Len muttered and left "honestly, annoying grandpa Len was fun" shrugging and coming along with Len, Len grabbing his neck and giving the tall guy a nuggy

"those two.. things never change…" Misa spoke and the guests laughed along

The night turned out well and after that the news about Len and Kahoko engaged spread like a wild fire at Seiso and the baby's name was changed to Kolen and now registered as the son of Len and Kahoko, Len asked Kahoko's parents if she could now stay at the Tsukimori home and her parents gave approval.

Len and Kahoko spending their days like normal engaged couples do but the twist they're just on their third year of high school.

**~END~**

* * *

(A/N: YAY! Finally done! Well, I inserted some Filipino things "I'm a proud Pinoy" and I even included the holy week lol. Sorry it's crappy and I totally made this around holy week weew. I don't expect you would like my story but I'm hoping you would click review and tell me what you think so I have new other ideas I would fix and add )

/**WARNING! THIS IS SELF EDIT~ **slapped/

~_**SPECIAL THANKS TO Neko -Yori for the cover image thanks for letting me borrow and to Neko Meow for giving me an idea and I love your fic #rumors has it~**_


End file.
